Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a center console assembly having a storage compartment with a lid and a tray. More specifically, the present invention relates to a center console assembly with a tray attached for pivotal movement relative to the center console assembly via a friction hinge and a lid that covers the tray when closed.
Background Information
Center console assemblies in vehicles are typically provided with a storage compartment and a lid that pivots between an open orientation exposing the storage compartment and a closed orientation covering and concealing the storage compartment.